Naruto: A New Life
by Kuzuki Nao
Summary: Setelah berhasil memenangkan PD 4 dengan mengkorbankan sang pahlawan. setelah kematiannya dia bertemu dengan seorang wanita. apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? siapakah wanita itu?. tidak bisa membuat summary Warning: ABAL, GAJE, DAN MUNGKIN JUGA ADA TYPO!


_**A/N:**_ yo minna, saya kembali dengan nickname baru dan juga fic baru hehehe ( _#TertawaGaje)._ ok silahkan membaca

Naruto: A New Life

By Kazuki Nao

Warning: FemNaru, Typo, Gaje, Bahasa Aneh, alur kecepetan, Latar dan Waktu Berganti-ganti suka-suka Author Gaje.

..

 **TES...**

 **TES...**

 **TES...**

Terdengar tetesan di genangan air di tempat yang minim akan cahaya itu. Disana juga terdapat seseorang pemuda berambut pirang yang sepertinya dia akan bangun dari acara pingsannya itu. pemuda itu membuka kelopak matanya dengan pelan-pelan dan mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali. pemuda itu bangun dan memposisikan tubuhnya menjadi duduk, lalu dia melihat disekitarnya yang nampak terasa asing.

'UGH,.. Dimana aku sekarang, tempat ini terasa seperti di Bawah alam sadarku, tapi ini sedikit berbeda,... jadi dimana ini ya' Batin Pemuda itu yang masih melihat-lihat di sekitarnya. Tanpa dia sadari Seseorang mendekatinya, wajahnya tidak bisa dilihat dengan jelas karena penerangan yang di sekitarnya minim.

"Hallo Naruto-kun" Sapa Seseorang yang sepertinya wanita itu. Naruto menengok kearah asal suara tersebut dan dia melihat seseorang yang sepertinya perempuan memakai Kimono yang sepertinya berwarna putih dengan aksesoris bunga sakura.

"Etto ,...,Siapa kau, bagaimana kau mengetahui namaku..., oh atau kita pernah bertemu?" tanya beruntun Naruto sambil menatap polos wanita yang ada di depannya. Wanita itu pun hanya tertersenyum mendengar pertanyaan tersebut, membuat Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya 'Kenapa dia tersenyum, apakah pertanyaanku salah.., tapi menurutku pertanyaanku benar' Pikir Naruto.

"Hihihi..., Pertanyaanmu tidak salah kok, hanya saja melihatmu bertanya dengan wajah polos terlihat lucu..., hihihihi" Naruto membulatkan bola matanya karena wanita yang ada di depannya dapat membaca pikirannya.'Apa, padahal aku tidak mengatakannya, hanya di pikiranku saja.., atau dia bisa membaca pikiran ku' Batin Naruto menatap wanita yang ada didepannya dengan intens.

"Kau benar Naruto-kun, aku dapat membaca pikiranmu, karena disini adalah Dimensi Ruang dan Waktu, dan juga tempat antara Kehidupan dan kematian" Ucap Wanita itu seraya melentangkan tangannya dan Naruto membulatkan bola matanya lagi mendengar bahwa dia berada di tempat antara kehidupan dan kematian 'Beagitu ya,... aku telah mati, yah setiadaknya dunia shinobi telah damai. semoga minna menjaga kedamaian itu' Pikir Naruto sedangkan wanita di depannya hanya tersenyum mendengar itu.

Sebenarnya dia tidak habis pikir dengan pemikiran laki-laki di depannya itu, dia mengkorbankan dirinya sendiri demi orang lain walaupun dia harus menderita. Sungguh Manusia yang menarik.

"Kau tahu,... Kau manusia yang naif. kau mengorbankan dirimu hanya untuk orang lain dan belum tentu orang lain akan mengorbankan nyawa-nya untukmu, kau tahu itu bukan?" Naruto memenjamkan matanya lalu dia tersenyum.

"Kau benar mungkin aku manusia yang naif dan mungkin tidak ada yang mau mengorbankan nyawanya untukku-" Dengan perlahan membuka kelopak matanya dan menampilkan mata Saphire yang indah "-tapi aku tidak sendiri masih ada teman-temanku yang selalu menyemangatiku bila aku terjatuh dan juga kepercayaan mereka padaku untuk mengubah dunia menjadi damai. karena itulah aku tidak menyesal walaupun aku mengorbankan diriku untuk kedamaian"

"Hihihihihi,.. kau benar-benar menarik Naruto-kun, dan mungkin aku harus memberimu sebuah hadiah"

"Hadiah?" Beo Naruto bingung, kenapa dia memberinya sebuah hadiah pikir naruto

"hihihihi,... ya, hadiah ini adalah sebuah kehidupan baru, kau akan dilahirkan kembali kedunia yang sama dengan waktu yang berbeda dari kehidupanmu dahulu"

Terkejut, ya Naruto sangat terkejut dengan apa isi dari hadiahnya itu. Kehidupan baru,... Hmm, mungkin dia bisa merubah Obito untuk tidak melakukan kejahatan. Tapi itu akan merubah masa yang akan datang, Hmm mungkin sebaiknya tidak, ya itu lebih baik.

"Ah, Gomen aku tidak bisa menerima hadiah itu"

"Ara~"ucapnya menyeringai membuat merinding Naruto

"Gomen Ne~ aku tidak bisa menerima penolakan, jadi Selamat menjalani kehidupan barumu~" Wanita itu tiba-tiba merentangkan telapak tangannya tepat di depan wajah Naruto.

"Eh-" Tiba-tiba tubuh Naruto bersinar terang dan menghilang meninggalkan wanita itu.

"Ara~ aku lupa bilang bahwa kehidupan barunya akan menjadi seorang Gadis dari klan tiga ternama. Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan di kehidupan barumu Ne~" ucapnya seraya membalikan badannya lalu berjalan dalam kegelapan.

* * *

~Kuzuki~

* * *

Hutan kematian terletak di sebelah utara konoha, banyak orang mengatakan jika seseorang masuk kedalam hutan kematian tidak akan kembali lagi dalam keadaan utuh. yah itu adalah perkataan dari penduduk sekitar yaitu dari konoha.

Didalam hutan terdapat padang rumput yang luas dan juga terdapat sungai yang mengalir jerni. Di situ juga Terlihat dua anak yang saling menyerang menggunakan pedang yang terlihat tajam.

Tiba-tiba anak yang berambut silver melompat kebelakang dan menghirup udara dengan mulutnya.

 _ **'Katon: Goukakyuu No Jutsu'**_

Dari mulut anak berambut silver keluar bola api dan menerjang anak yang berambut hitam. melihat itu anak berambut hitam tidak tinggal diam dia merapal Handseal dan merentangkan tangannya di atas tanah.

 _ **'Doton:** **Doheki No Jutsu'  
**_

tanah di sekitar anak berambut hitam itu bergetar dan muncul dinding dari tanah di depannya. bola api itu pun menabrak dinding tanah yang berada di depan anak berambut hitam.

Melihat bahwa serangannya tidak berhasil, anak berambut silver itu lalu menerjang anak berambut hitam dengan Katana yang berada di tangan kanannya.

 _ **'Trank'**_

Tebasan yang dilakukan anak berambut silver itu di tahan oleh anak berambut hitam dengan katananya. melihat serangannya di tahan lalu dia mendorong katananya membuat anak berambut hitam terdorong kebelakang. anak berambut silver melompat lalu mengambil kunai di kantong ninjanya dan melemparkan kepada anak berambut hitam.

Melihat ada kunai mendekat dia pun menangkisnya dengan katananya, lalu memutar kebelakang dan saat bersamaan sebuah katana sudah berada di depan lehernya.

"Aku menyerah" Ucap anak berambut hitam seraya mengangkat kedua tangannya bertanda dia menyerah.

"Ahh,.. payah masa kaya gitu aja sudah menyerah sih" Ucap anak berambut silver seraya menurunkan katananya dari leher anak berambut hitam.

"Yahh, mau gimana lagi kau terlalu hebat sih, Naru-chan" sambil tertawa

"Mou,.. tapi kan kau masih belum serius melawanku, apa kau meremehkanku Kizuke" ucapnya cemberut

"Ahh, Gomen~, Gomen~ bukan maksudku seperti itu aku hanya sedang malas saja bertarung"

"Benarkah?, kalau begitu kita tanding ulang"

"hahh, kan sudah ku bilang, aku sedang malas bertarung"

"Tidak bisa, aku ingin bertarung sekarang juga lalu kali ini aku pasti bisa mengalahkanmu"

"Hmm,.. Bagaimana kalau kapan-kapan saja"

"Ahh,.. Kau tidak asik Kizuke"

Kizuke, anak laki-laki berambut hitam itu lalu duduk di atas padang rumput. lalu memandang langit yang terlihat cerah dengan awan disekitarnya. melihat lawan bicaranya mengabaikannya lalu dia pun melakukan hal yang sama yaitu memandang langit.

"Nee~ Kizuke"

"Hm"

"Karena sekarang aku bisa mengalahkanmu walaupun kau belum serius melawanku maka kau harus mentraktirkan aku makan Ramen"

"Huh? apakah harus aku mentraktirkan mu ramen sekarang?"

"Mou~ pokoknya harus sekarang!"

"Hai' hai' Naru-Hime~" Kizuke bangun dari acara tidurnya lalu menepuk celana dan bajunya. Setelah bangun Naruto langsung menggandeng ~ralat menarik~ tangan Kizuke dan membawanya keluar dari hutan kematian.

Naruto dengan antusias duduk di bangku yang kosong dan di susul oleh Kizuke yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Ramen ukuran jumbo satu, paman" teriak Naruto dan setelahnya ada yang menjawab, lalu menoleh ke samping tepatnya ke Kizuke. merasa di pandang, kizuke menengok.

"Apa?"

"kau tidak pesan?"

"Tidak, lagi pula ramen tidak baik untuk perutku dan kau jangan sering memakannya nanti tubuhmu gendut loh~" Naruto mendengar kata gendut pun langsung menendang kaki Kizuke.

"AWW, hei kenapa kau menendangku?"ucap Kizuke kesal sambil mengusap kakinya yang tadi tendang oleh Naruto.

"Hmph, salahmu mengatakan aku gendut" Naruto menggembungkan pipinya. Kizuke pun hanya menghela nafas mendengar ucapan dari Naruto 'nih anak sebenarnya makan apa sih aku kan hanya memperingatkan, malah nyambungnya bahwa aku mengatainya gendut, mungkin kebanyakan makan Ramen kali ya makanya otaknya bodoh' batin kizuke yang masih setia mengelus-elus kakinya.

"Hahh, aku kan hanya memperingatimu bukan mengatakan bahwa kamu gendut, atau jangan-jangan kau tersinggung karena kau memang gendut"

 **BRAK**

"Mou~, aku tidak gendut tapi ideal. mengerti, ideal!" tubuh Naruto di condongkan ke kizuke.

"haha~, iya tubuhmu ideal kok" ucap Kizuke

"Hmph, kau benar tubuhku memang ideal" Naruto dengan pose yang seperti model.

"iya~,iya~"

"Pesannya datang" seorang pelayan menaruh mangkuk yang berisi ramen ke meja "Selamat menikmati" lalu pergi. Naruto pun langsung menatap mangkok yang berisi ramen berukuran besar dengan tatapan berbinar-binar. melihat itu pun Kizuke mengusap wajahnya dengan telapak tangan kanannya.

"Cepat habisin lalu kita pulang" perintah Kizuke yang jengah melihat naruto yang masih menandang ramennya.

"Hmph, tak perlu kau perintah pun aku akan cepat habisinnya"ucap Naruto sambil memajukkan bibirnya. lalu melahap ramennya dengan cepat.

"Hahh,.. dasar~"

* * *

TBC

* * *

yap untuk sekarang segini aja ceritanya. sebenarnya ini fic udah ane buat lama tapi karena beberapa masalah jadinya bisa selesainya sekarang. ok sekian dari Fic ini sampai bertemu lagi #melambaikan tangan lalu terhisap pusaran# XP


End file.
